


If That's What You Think

by Snepia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snepia/pseuds/Snepia
Summary: Before going to bed, Y/N and Levi talk about the recruits she’s training.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	If That's What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Fuck this,” I let out while stretching my limbs out on Levi’s bed. I sighed, relieved that I finally got to lay down and rest. I could've fallen asleep as soon as I’d touched the bed if I was any more tired.

“The recruits aren't catching up like you thought they would?” Levi asked. I turned and laid on my front, feeling defeated. “Okay, if you're just here to occupy my space, go to your room,” he added. He was taking off his shoes and jacket, facing away from his bed. “Give me a break. I'm tired. And can I not be here, invading your space like it's mine?” I teased him. “And yes. I swear, it wasn't hard for me and my comrades back then. We didn't struggle as much as these recruits. I'm starting to think I'm not good at this,” I frowned. I looked up to see him standing at the foot of his bed, patiently waiting for me to make space.

“That bad, huh?” he asked.

“Mhm.”

“Well, if that's what you think,” he sighed, “then it's probably true. Now move.”

“Uh-”

He grabbed my leg, tossed it to the side, and climbed beside me on the bed. “You..are so mean and for what?”

“Tch,” he murmured. “I’m just saying. Your intuitions are almost always right. It's what's kept you alive this long. So if you think you suck at training the recruits, then you're right. You fucking suck.”

I laid there, dumbfounded. He does this a lot. Always agreeing with me and picking me apart at the same time. It was almost encouraging to be picked apart by him, actually. Not all the time, though. Sometimes it would take a blow to my pride. Regardless, I would end up stunned every time.

“Now come here. If I'm going to sleep, let it be with you in my arms,” he said, sounding half asleep. He reached out for me and pulled me in, nuzzling my hair.

I took a moment to process everything he just said. Maybe I did suck at training the recruits. If they went into battle, they wouldn’t be prepared at all. They would die, and it would be because I failed at training them. It’s an awful thought, but it clicked in my head that I needed to put more effort into training them to become strong soldiers. So I took what Levi told me and saw it as a sign to do better. Because if they die out there, that would be on me.

“Hey, are you okay? You’re tense,” he whispered. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking,” I replied. I rested my head on his chest and relaxed for a bit. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For telling me I suck.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Alright then. Goodnight (Y/N),” he hummed.

“Night, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is the first fanfic I've published online. I want to improve and become a better writer, so criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
